What Happened After Kellermans?
by truelovewaits
Summary: Everyone wonders what did happen to the beautifully matched couple after the seasonal dance had ended. Well read on to whether this story ends in Tradegy or happily!


I glanced outside the sky was dark grey and large droplets of water were splashing on the ground of Kellermans. The weather reflected my emotions, which at this moment showed of my great depression and loneliness.  
  
Only a couple of days ago had I told Mr Kellerman infront of my father that I knew that Johnny hadn't taken the wallet and the reason that I knew that was because I was with him. I didn't like lying to my father about Johnny since we went to Kellermans I had never hid anything from him. We were so close and I guess it must have hurt him the most to hear that his favourite daughter had disobeyed him and done something shameful with a man at least ten years my senior. In some cases I would agree but Johnny was special, I loved him and was going to do anything to protect him. Unfortunately he lost his job through me owning up to being with him that night but he seemed to be quite pleased that I had done something for him that no one else would ever had dreamed of.  
  
With my father being too disgusted at me to even look at me never mind talk to me and Johnny gone I felt so isolated. Lisa was as always in a mind of her own still in denial that Robbie would cheat on her even though she saw it with her own eyes! My mother merely didn't know of any of the events going on behind her back or more correctly infront of her face. I resorted to sitting waiting impatiently for the holiday to come to an end, throwing my last amount of enthusiasm into the end of season talent show.  
  
On the Eve of the show, Lisa offered to do my hair although I don't really understand why she wanted me to look pretty. I certainly didn't see the evening as anything special. I ended up at the show and sat in the corner just day dreaming about Johnny and of his whereabouts. Lisa's poor singing voice cracked into my thoughts causing me to smile sweetly at my sister but silently willing for her to shut up.  
  
Then I heard a voice ever so familiar, Johnny!  
  
"No one puts Baby in the corner!" He said in a disgusted way of how my family was treating me. He reached for my hand and I graciously took it. It was so good to see him again. My heart set in turmoil as I wondered what his plan of action was going to be. I gazed at him lovingly and all I could see was hate in his eyes. I gathered it was for Kellermans as a whole but I was yet to be proven wrong.  
  
He dragged me upon the stage infront of the whole congregation. How insensitive of him I thought; didn't he know I suffered from stage fright? My nerves over took me whilst Johnny made a speech to them all, what I caught was,  
  
"usually I do the last dance of the season and now I'm going to do my kind of dancing with a brilliant partner!" He seemed to be so proud of me and yet I felt so nerve racked, dancing with him in his room-yes but infront of all my family – I think not. I wanted to run but I guess I owned it to Johnny to show them what we were all about as a couple not just dance partners.  
  
As the song started, I gave it my all. I even did the lift, which I was very amazed at. That for me only proved one thing....that I trusted him. We did the best dance performance Kellermans had ever seen that night and would ever see as Mr Kellerman was going to close it down. From start to finish I danced gracefully with Johnny by my side and that's how I thought we'd always be...together by each other's side.  
  
Looking back, it all started out so well. Okay he hated me at the start and saw me as an intruder on his territory but we soon over come so many boundaries together I thought our relationship would be one of those that stood strong and out did the rest. I was in fact to be proved so terribly wrong.  
  
Penny, his old friend that he grew up with and never showed an interest in according to Billy (his cousin) suddenly started going out with Johnny a lot more. Johnny and I had moved into a flat together and I respected that we needed time apart from each other now and again. Penny was his good friend that he had known for years and I understood that they might need time alone to reminisce. Perhaps I was too understanding as sometimes Johnny would stop out really late or crash out at Penny's because he claimed to be too drunk to make it back home.  
  
I never seemed to suspect anything of it, after all we were in love and nothing could come in between us, we proved that at Kellermans where father had to learn that Johnny was a part of my life and would always be.  
  
Then it happened my fairytale dream came tumbling to a dead end, I received a phone call from someone who wouldn't tell me her name, and it was no one I recognised. A clear voice came through the receiver,  
  
"Johnny's going to be a father to Penny's child." The line went dead and I just sat there staring into mid air. 


End file.
